The present invention relates to a gauge developer, especially to a novel gauge developer for use in the sheet metal work of ducts, pipings, tubes etc. to enable a workman to obtain quickly a development elevation of an object by gauging the object on the job site.
Generally, in sheet metal work of delivery pipes, exhaust pipes and the like in a design and drawing office where when a development elevation of a complicated pattern is to be plotted, precise developed patterns can be obtained by use of the drawing instruments by a mechanical drawing or computer plotter technique. However, there is difficulty in acquiring a development elevation by gauging an object in the job-site work. This has usually to be carried out by taking dimensions of the various parts of the object with the help of such instruments as the compass, straight rule, tape rule, etc. and also the use of pencil, card board and scissors to fit the object in order to make a pattern by trial and error. The process is therefore tedious and time-consuming, and is less effective. Even to a most skillful workman, the plotting would take a longer time to accomplish and also because of the mistake in blanking as a result of error in the taking of dimensions and drawings, it would further result in the loss of materials.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel gauge developer drafter adapted for use in gauging an object on the job site to obtain in an easy and fast way a development elevation so desired.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gauge developer adaptable to an object body of various sizes by cutting a section of strip of any length and variably inserting pins of different length.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a gauge developer which can be used by a workman in the first time and without the help of any other measuring instrument or drawing instrument to acquire in a shortest time a developed pattern and the development elevation so obtained to be very accurate.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objects, the gauge developer of the invention includes a long tape of a flexible strip having thereon in the direction of the strip length a plurality of equi-spaced parallel tubular pin holder portions extending in the direction of the strip breadth. Inserted in each of the pin holder portions is a pin having the length longer than the breadth of the strip. When it is desired to plot the development elevation of an object body, such as a duct, a pre-determined length of the strip is cut off from the long tape of the flexible strip and thereafter this length of strip is wound round the working object of the duct at the determined place on the latter and is temporarily attached thereto. The pins are next pushed one by one towards the end of the pipe for which development elevation is to be plotted till one end of each of the pins presses against the respective position on the duct body. A development elevation may thus be obtained when the strip is next removed from the
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments thereof in connection with the accompanying drawings.